In different light
by Leya
Summary: Eiri macht Tohma für seine gescheiterte Beziehung mit Shuichi verantwortlich.


Disclaimer: Alle eingesetzten Charaktere gehören Maki Murakami. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus, um ein wenig Spaß damit zu haben. Der in der Story enthaltene Liedtext, ist dem Song 'The one I love' von 'The Rasmus' entnommen und ist ebenfalls nur ausgeliehen.

---

In different light

---

_Haven't slept in a week_

_My bed has become my coffin_

_Cannot breath, cannot speak_

_My head's like a bomb, still waiting_

_Take my heart, take my soul_

_I don't need them anymore_

Es war bereits Mitternacht, als Eiri endlich genug hatte und sich von seinem Begleiter nach Hause bringen ließ. Der Abend in der Bar war mehr feucht als fröhlich geworden, doch dies war schließlich auch die Absicht des blonden Schriftstellers gewesen, als er einige Stunden zuvor seinen Schwager zu einer regelrechten Sauftour eingeladen hatte.

Jetzt allerdings, als er sich mit schwankenden Schritten die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hinaufquälte, begann Eiri seine Entscheidung zu bereuen. Sein Kopf schwirrte und sein Magen hob sich bei jedem seiner Schritte auf unangenehme Art und Weise. Nicht mehr lange und er würde sich übergeben.

„Er hat mich verlassen."

Tohma tat sein bestes, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben, als der Jüngere sich schwer auf ihn stützte und mit zittrigen Fingern nach seinen Schlüsseln kramte.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann warst ‚du' derjenige, der ihm den Laufpass gegeben hat." Tohma schwankte unsicher, da Eiri nicht nur um einiges größer, sondern auch schwerer war als er selbst und in seinem betrunkenen Zustand nicht in der Lage schien, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Währenddessen stocherte Eiri hilflos nach dem Schlüsselloch. Schließlich konnte Tohma es nicht mehr mit ansehen. „Gib her."

Energisch nahm er seinem Freund die Schlüssel ab und schloß auf.

In der Wohnung stolperte Eiri um ein Haar über den Couchtisch und wurde von Tohma nur mit Mühe aufrecht gehalten.

„Komm schon." Tohma zog seinen Freund ins Schlafzimmer und bugsierte ihn ins Bett. Dann zog er ihm die Schuhe aus und ließ ihn liegen.

Eiri rollte sich auf die Seite. Er schlang seine Arme um sein Kissen und zog es an sich. Tohma musterte ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und strich eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. Leise ging er ins Wohnzimmer. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es tatsächlich so spät war wie er vermutete. Fast ein Uhr morgens. Viel zu spät, um jetzt nach Hause zu fahren. Mika würde außer sich sein, wenn er um diese Uhrzeit ins Schlafzimmer stolperte.

Kurz entschlossen holte er sich ein Kissen von einem der Sessel, dann rollte er sich auf der Couch zusammen und deckte sich mit seinem Mantel zu. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Morgen brachte extremen Katzenjammer. Eiri hockte mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen am Frühstückstisch und starrte trübsinnig in seinen Kaffee, während Tohma am Kühlschrank stand und diesen nach etwas Essbarem durchsuchte.

„Möchtest du lieber Wurst oder Käse?" fragte Tohma mit fröhlicher Stimme und hielt Eiri zwei Päckchen unter die Nase.

„Warum bist du noch hier? Du gehst mir auf die Nerven! Hau ab!" fauchte der Schriftsteller seinen Schwager ungehalten an und schlug dessen Hand heftig beiseite. „Ich hab Kopfschmerzen. Deine Anwesenheit macht mich krank."

Tohma legte vorsichtig das Essen zurück und wartete einige Sekunden, ehe er sich zu dem anderen umdrehte. Die harten Worte hatten ihn tief getroffen, doch er wollte Eiri unter keinen Umständen merken lassen, wie sehr dieser ihn verletzt hatte. Mühsam zwang er sein übliches heiteres Lächeln auf seine Züge, ehe er weitersprach. „Meine Güte, was hast du wieder für eine Laune! Hier sind ein paar Aspirin!"

Grollend nahm Eiri wenigstens die Tabletten an. Tohma setzte sich ihm gegenüber und nahm sich selbst ebenfalls einen Kaffee, doch zu seiner Überraschung wurde sein Handgelenk plötzlich mit festem Griff umklammert. „Ich sagte, du sollst gehen. Bist du taub? Ich will allein sein!"

„In Ordnung. Wie du meinst." Tohma stellte vorsichtig seine Tasse ab und stand auf. „Ich komme wieder, wenn es dir besser geht."

„Du brauchst gar nicht mehr zu kommen, wenn es nach mir geht!" rief Eiri ihm hinterher, als Tohma sachte die Tür ins Schloss zog und ihn endlich allein ließ.

---

_The one I love_

_Is striking me down on my knees_

_Drowning me in my dreams_

_Over and over again_

_Dragging me under_

Es war seine Schuld. Nur seine allein. Wäre Tohma nicht gewesen... Mit einem leisen Stöhnen vergrub Eiri den Kopf in den Händen und schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Er hatte versucht, mit Shuichi zu telefonieren, aber der pinkhaarige Sänger hatte sich verleugnen lassen. Eiri hatte ihn im Hintergrund ganz genau gehört, aber obwohl er regelrecht gebettelt hatte, ließ Hiro sich nicht erweichen. Shuichi war für ihn nicht zu sprechen.

Warum hatte er Shuichi nicht gesagt, dass er ihn liebte, solange er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte? Nun war es zu spät. Und das nur, weil er wieder einmal auf Tohma gehört hatte.

Verdammter Tohma und seine ewiges Einmischen! Eiri presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander und griff nach einer Bierflasche, die nur eine von vielen werden sollte.

---

_Hypnotised by the night_

_Silently rising beside me_

_Emptiness, nothingness_

_Is burning a hole inside me_

_Take my faith and take my pride_

_I don't need them anymore_

Eine Woche später hielt Tohma es vor lauter Sorgen kaum noch aus. Eiri ging nicht ans Telefon, er kam weder seine Schwester noch seinen Vater besuchen und seine Verlegerin hatte ebenfalls vergeblich darauf gewartet, eingelassen zu werden. Also machte Tohma sich direkt nach der Arbeit auf den Weg zu seinem Schwager. Er musste wissen, ob alles in Ordnung war, sonst würde er nie zu Ruhe kommen.

„Eiri?" Tohma drückte noch einmal auf den Klingelknopf, dann zog er den Schlüssel hervor, den Eiri ihm vor einiger Zeit für den Notfall überlassen hatte und trat vorsichtig ein. „Bist du zu Hause?"

„Verschwinde!" Eiri hockte mit blutunterlaufenen Augen auf dem Sofa und bot seinem Schwager einen Anblick, den dieser nur zu gut kannte. Wie es schien, war Eiri die letzten Tage nicht mehr nüchtern gewesen, denn ein durchdringender Geruch nach Bier lag wie ein dichter Schleier über der Wohnung.

„Was machst du denn hier, Eiri? Willst du dich umbringen?" Tohma nahm ihm energisch die Bierdose weg, die der Schriftsteller gerade an die Lippen setzen wollte und ignorierte den wütenden Blick, den der andere ihm daraufhin zuwarf. „Willst du die kleine Nervensäge so dringend wieder zurück haben? Dann geh und hol ihn dir. Besser, er macht dir das Leben mit seiner Anwesenheit zur Hölle, als _das_ hier. Du zerstörst dich noch selbst!"

„Er wird nicht zurückkommen, Tohma." Eiri lehnte sich seufzend zurück und schloß für einen Augenblick die Augen. „Ich habe die letzten Tage darüber nachgedacht. Warum sollte Shuichi mir verzeihen, dass ich ihn für dich sitzengelassen habe? Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein."

„Du hast ihn nicht für mich sitzengelassen, Eiri. Es war zu deinem eigenen Besten. Allerdings, wenn ich dich jetzt so betrachte..."

„Du bist an allem Schuld, Tohma."

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Wieso bin ich schuld, wenn du eine übereilte Entscheidung triffst?" Tohma wurde nun auch zornig. Allmählich langte es ihm, dass er von Eiri immer als das schlichtweg Böse in seinem Leben betrachtet wurde. „Ich bin sicher, Shuichi kommt zu dir zurück. Dieser kleine Trottel liebt dich!"

„Ha! Du hast ihn vertrieben! Warum nimmst du mir alles, Tohma? Alles, was mir etwas bedeutet mußt du zerstören!" Eiri griff mit unsicheren Fingern nach der Bierdose, die der andere ihm gerade erst weggenommen hatte, doch Tohma war schneller und schob sie aus seiner Reichweite.

„Komm schon, du hast genug. Morgen früh reden wir weiter!" Tohma zog den widerstrebenden vom Sofa hoch und bugsierte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Als der Schriftsteller endlich in seinem Bett lag, kam es Tohma so vor, als wäre dies das einzige, was er immer wieder für den anderen tun konnte. Ihn zu Bett bringen, wenn er sich wieder einmal maßlos betrunken hatte und hinterher die Scherben aufsammeln.

Wie es aussah, war mal wieder eine Nacht auf der Couch angesagt. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen räumte Tohma das Bier beiseite und wischte notdürftig den Tisch ab, dann nahm er die Decke, die Eiri anscheinend die letzten Nächte benutzt hatte, um sich warmzuhalten und versuchte wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu erhaschen.

Als Tohma am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ihm eisig kalt. Frierend tastete er nach der Decke, doch diese war nicht aufzufinden. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und begegnete dem ausdruckslosen Blick seines Schwagers.

„Eiri!" Erschrocken fuhr Tohma hoch und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Der Schriftsteller schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Statt dessen hielt er weiterhin seinen Blick unverwandt auf Tohma gerichtet. Dieser rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Eiri, was machst du hier? Ich dachte du schläfst noch deinen Rausch aus." Als er keine Antwort erhielt, blinzelte er nochmals um seine Sicht zu klären und stand auf. „Komm schon, ich bringe dich wieder ins Bett."

„Warte..." Eiris Hand schoß vor und hielt ihn fest. Verwundert sah Tohma ihn an. Irgendetwas in den blauen Tiefen jagte ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken, doch er weigerte sich, der plötzlichen Angst nachzugeben. Das war Eiri! Er kannte ihn seit Jahren, hatte ihn praktisch aufwachsen sehen. Warum also hatte er ein so ungutes Gefühl?

„Komm schon, Eiri. Hier ist es kalt." Wieder versuchte Tohma den anderen auf die Beine zu helfen, doch Eiri rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Statt dessen verstärkte er den Griff um Tohmas Handgelenk und zog ihn dichter zu sich heran.

„Dann sollten wir uns gegenseitig wärmen."

Tohma war sich zunächst nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht verhört hatte, doch dann rang er sich ein kurzes Lachen ab und zog versuchsweise an seiner Hand. „In deinem Bett wird dir schnell genug wieder warm werden. Komm schon, leg dich wieder hin. Ich würde auch noch gern ein wenig schlafen."

„Du willst mich doch, oder?"

„Eiri..." Mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen gab Tohma den Versuch auf, sich aus dem Griff des anderen befreien zu wollen und sah ihn lange an. Schließlich sagte er leise: „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, Eiri. Du bist einer der wenigen Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten. Aber das ist alles. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Leugne nicht, dass du mich willst."

„Du irrst dich, Eiri."

„Lügner. Ich kann die Wahrheit in deinen Augen lesen. Du liebst mich."

„Ich liebe dich wie einen Sohn. Sonst nichts."

Eiri schnaubte verächtlich und umklammerte Tohmas Handgelenk noch ein wenig fester. Seine Finger gruben sich in die weiche Haut und hinterließen dunkelrote Blutergüsse. Das leise Stöhnen, das Tohma daraufhin entwich, interessierte ihn nicht im mindesten. „Was für eine fadenscheinige Ausrede, mein lieber Tohma. Ich bin nicht so blind wie du denkst. Glaubst du etwa, ich würde nicht merken, was du wirklich willst?"

„Laß mich los. Du tust mir weh!" Tohmas Selbstbeherrschung war bewundernswert, das musste Eiri zugeben. Seine eisige Stimme hätte den anderen beinahe überzeugt. Aber eben nur beinahe.

„Das gefällt dir doch, oder etwa nicht?" Eiri hielt Tohmas Handgelenk weiterhin mit brutaler Gewalt umklammert und starrte ihn herausfordernd an. „Du willst das, Tohma. Du willst, dass ich dir endlich deinen größten Wunsch erfülle."

„Du bist immer noch betrunken, Eiri. Laß mich los und wir sprechen nie wieder davon." Tohma verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als sein Schwager ihm brutal den Arm verdrehte und ihn mit einem heftigen Stoß zurück auf das Sofa beförderte. Wenige Augenblicke fand er sich unter Eiri wieder, wobei der Aufprall des schwereren Körpers ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

„Spinnst du?" Tohma stemmte sich mit beiden Händen gegen Eiris Brust und stieß ihn schließlich so weit zurück, dass er sich aufsetzen konnte. „Du bist wirklich nicht du selbst heute morgen, Eiri-san. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

„Du wirst nicht gehen, Tohma. Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Noch lange nicht." Eiri stütze seine Hände zu beiden Seiten von Tohmas Kopf auf und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen."

„Was...was sagst du da?" stammelte Tohma fassungslos. Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich presste Eiri seinen Mund auf Tohmas Lippen, ihm einen brutalen Kuss aufzwingend. Diesem gelang es nur mit Mühe, den anderen schließlich von sich wegzudrücken. Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was in dich gefahren ist, Eiri, aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du erstmal zu dir kommst. Ruf mich an, wenn du wieder bei klarem Verstand bist."

Tohma stand auf und griff nach seinem Mantel, doch er kam nicht weit. Plötzlich traf ihn ein Schlag in den Rücken und mit einem erstickten Laut stolperte er zu Boden. Wieder fand er sich unter Eiri wieder, der seine Hände über seinem Kopf gegen den Boden presste und ihn unverwandt anstarrte.

„Laß mich los." Selbst jetzt, wo er auf dem harten Boden lag, wehrlos unter dem Schriftsteller festgehalten, selbst jetzt schien er noch ruhig und gelassen. Aber nicht mehr lange. Wenn es nach Eiri ging, dann würde er Tohma diese Maske aus Selbstbeherrschung und Arroganz schon bald vom Gesicht reißen und den wahren Tohma Seguchi seinen Blicken enthüllen.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung griff er nach Tohmas Hemd und riß daran. Knöpfe sprangen nach allen Seiten ab, als der dünne Stoff nachgab und ehe der Keyboarder Gelegenheit hatte zu reagieren, drehte Eiri ihn auf den Bauch und benutzte sein eigenes Hemd, um ihm die Hände auf den Rücken zu fesseln.

Jetzt erst schien es Tohma klar zu werden, das es kein Spiel war und mit einem panischen Aufschrei drückte er sich in dem vergeblichen Bemühen, Eiri abzuschütteln, vom Boden hoch. Dieser lachte nur über seine Bemühungen und griff um ihn herum, wo er damit begann, Tohmas Hose zu öffnen.

„Eiri...nein... bitte! Laß mich!" Tohma tat sein bestes, um sich aus dem Zugriff des anderen zu winden, doch sein leichter Körperbau erwies sich nun als größter Nachteil. Eiri hatte keinerlei Mühe, ihn unter sich festzuhalten und seine Hose mit brutaler Gewalt über seine Hüften nach unten zu ziehen.

„Du bekommst nur das, was du verdienst! Und jetzt halt endlich den Mund!" Eiri schob sein Knie zwischen Tohmas Beine und zwang diese so weit wie möglich auseinander.

„Eiri... bitte...tu mir das nicht an...bitte..."

Endlich. Eiri grinste zufrieden. Endlich war es ihm gelungen, zu Tohmas innerstem Kern vorzudringen. Endlich hatte er all die Schichten durchstoßen, die den anderen bisher seinen Blicken verborgen hatten. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl und er wollte mehr davon.

Einen Augenblick lang existierte für ihn nichts weiter als seine eigene kleine Welt aus Hass und Selbstsucht und Eiri genoss die Macht, die er beim Anblick des hilflos unter ihm liegenden Körpers verspürte. Mit einem leisen Grollen umklammerte er Tohmas Hüften mit eisernem Griff und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, ehe mit einem einzigen rücksichtslosen Stoß in ihn eindrang.

Tohmas schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei hörte er noch nicht einmal.

---

_This bed has become my chapel of stone_

_A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown_

_So take my life, I don't need it anymore_

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei fuhr Tohma aus dem Schlaf hoch und weckte damit auch Mika, die friedlich schlummernd neben ihm gelegen hatte.

„Tohma? Was ist los? Hast du schon wieder geträumt?"

Der blonde Keyboarder seufzte leise und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Das seine Finger beinahe unkontrolliert zitterten, ignorierte er großzügig. „Alles in Ordnung, Mika-chan. Schlaf weiter. Ich bin nur überarbeitet, das ist alles."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Seit einer Woche hast du jede Nacht Alpträume. Irgendetwas frißt dich innerlich auf und ich möchte dir so gern helfen, aber du läßt mich nicht." Mika legte ihrem Mann die Hand auf die Schulter und fühlte, wie angespannt er war. Besorgt strich sie ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, aber Tohma lächelte nur und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Liebste." Er führte ihre Hand an die Lippen und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. „Ich hole mir nur etwas zu trinken. Bin gleich zurück."

Mikas enttäuschten Blick ignorierte er ebenso, wie er seit einer Woche alles andere ignorierte. Er funktionierte nur noch. Atmete, redete, spielte Keyboard. Dann kam er nach Hause und ging ins Bett, nur um von _ihm_ zu träumen.

Tohma wischte die Tränen beiseite, die ihm plötzlich in die Augen gestiegen waren und hielt das Glas unter den Wasserhahn. Noch mehr Tränen drängten sich in seine Augen, ließen seinen Blick undeutlich werden. ‚Warum hat er das getan? Warum war es nötig gewesen, mich so sehr zu verletzen? Ich wollte doch immer nur sein Bestes.'

FLASHBACK

„_Komm schon. Hör auf zu heulen!" Eiri kniete neben seinem Schwager auf dem Boden und blickte ihn genervt an. „Wenn du weiter so jammerst, denke ich nachher noch, ich hätte dich verletzt!"_

_Als er keine Antwort erhielt streckte er die Hand nach seinem Freund aus, doch dieser zuckte beinahe panisch vor ihm zurück. Eiri seufzte und ließ die Hand wieder sinken._

„_Hör mal, wenn ich dir weh getan habe, dann tut es mir leid..."_

_Große Augen voller Tränen starrten ihn vorwurfsvoll an und Eiri platzte der Kragen. _

„_Herrgott nochmal, willst du endlich mit dieser Flennerei aufhören? Das paßt nicht zu dir!" Er packte sein widerstrebendes Gegenüber mit festem Griff und schüttelte ihn unbeherrscht durch. „Reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen!"_

„_Laß los! Du tust mir weh!"_

„_Dann hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden! Ich habe dir nur gegeben, was du immer wolltest!"_

„_Was ich immer..." Die ohnehin leise gesprochenen Worte verklangen schließlich ganz und Tohma lachte bitter auf. „Was ich immer wollte! Du verstehst es nicht, Eiri! Du hast es nie verstanden."_

„_Was habe ich nicht verstanden? Das du dich zwischen mich und Shuichi gedrängt hast, weil du mich ganz für dich allein wolltest? Das du mich seit Jahren unterdrückst und nach deiner Pfeife tanzen läßt und das alles unter dem Deckmantel der Liebe? Was kann man daran falsch verstehen?" Eiri grinste. „Du hast es herausgefordert, Tohma. Sag jetzt nicht, du hättest es nicht gewollt."_

_Tohma machte sich nicht die Mühe, darauf zu antworten. Statt dessen stand er langsam auf und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in Richtung Kleidung. Langsam bückte er sich nach seiner Hose und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein gequältes Aufstöhnen. Es gab nicht eine Stelle an seinem Körper, die ihn nicht geschmerzt hätte._

_Eiri beobachtete ihn regungslos. „Was wirst du nun tun?"_

_Keine Reaktion. Tohma knöpfte mit zitternden Händen die verbliebenen Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu und schlüpfte in seine Hose. Er sah Eiri nicht ein einziges Mal an, während er das Zimmer durchquerte, um Schuhe und Mantel aufzusammeln. Erst als Tohma die Türklinke schon in der Hand hielt, stellte er die Frage, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte._

„_Warum mußtest du mir so weh tun, Eiri? Habe ich das wirklich verdient?"_

_Der Schriftsteller horchte einige Sekunden in sich hinein und ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, war ihm schon eine Antwort entschlüpft. „Ja. Du hast es verdient. Das und noch viel mehr."_

_Als er aufsah, war Tohma bereits gegangen._

END FLASHBACK

Die Erinnerungen waren mehr, als er ertragen konnte und mit einem erstickten Keuchen warf Tohma das Glas beiseite und riß die erstbeste Schublade auf. Seine zitternden Finger ertasteten ein Messer und als der erste Schnitt sein Handgelenk aufschlitzte, wich endlich der Schmerz in seinem Herzen und machte der Gewißheit Platz, dass er zum ersten Mal seit langem das einzig richtige tat.

- ENDE -


End file.
